


Magic wand

by leooX



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leooX/pseuds/leooX
Summary: Tyler buys a hiatchi





	Magic wand

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly probably one of the worSt things I've written, especially in regards to 'smut'. But I really wanted to post because I've been doing this one for weeks and I miss writing but I just can't anymore

Tyler didn't look at, or explore, his vagina until he was 17, despite being sexual since he was 15, and masturbated for the first time when he was 10.

So for most of his sexual encounters with himself, he'd push his hand into his pants and rub over his boxers until he came and then have it over with, mostly too _ashamed_ to do anything else. Too scared.

After watching too many YouTube videos on sex and anatomy and vaginas, he'd stripped himself naked, took a mirror and spread his legs to himself in his room, raising his brows and squinting at his vagina.. _vulva_?

He'd always expected to be disgusted. Find something horrific or wrong, that he had a disease or a strange growth.  
He was pleasantly suprised that nothing looked terrible or put of the ordinary, and smiled, put his clothes back on and continued as such.

But that still didn't mean he really started to explore new things.

At 18, Tyler would sometimes take his pants off and actually focus on one area or slide a finger down, and into himself, to make himself cum, but he never took it further.

Not until he'd been scrolling through tumblr one night, bored and not able to focus on the movie he was playing on his laptop.  
There were aesthetic posts, political ones and a cute cat until he paused at a gif of a woman holding a device between her legs, shaking, and he was enticed, after having flushed and gasped, almost logging out of the site.

He looked at the image for ten minutes before he could tear his eyes away and look to through the notes, curious as to what the device was.

Of course, most comments were just typical emojis and dirty slurs, but a sex toy page had commented and reposted, so Tyler followed their link through.

From there, he followed more links and ended up with a transaction that resulted in the discreet parcel being handed to him on his doorstep, by the man who gave him a wink before leaving.

Blush high on his cheeks, he turned on his heel and closed the door quickly behind him.

His heart thumped pathetically in his chest as he looked down at the package, hands sweating simply from knowing the contents.

As he walked through the house, his parents house, he pulled the packaging back slowly, almost cautiously, scared to find what was inside despite having vivid memories of getting the matte black one with extra settings for extra pleasure specifically.

He couldn't help the cheeky smile that covered his face when he'd removed the ugly cover up to reveal the actual toy box, a sleek black with sensual writing and an image of the hiatchi splayed across the side.

Chewing on his lips, he made the way to his own room and entered, closing the door shut behind him and shoving the washing basket behind him just incase.

No one else was in, but they could come back anytime, and he'd asked Josh to come around at some point during the day with no reply.

It wasn't long before he had the toy taken out of the box, unwrapping the bubble wrap and other safety measures from it and was holding it in his hands.

There was a wonderfully long wire attached to it, and he hurried to plug it into the wall.

He wasn't even remotely turned on or really in the mood, but it didnt stop him from turning the toy on to it's lowest setting and sitting it on the palm of his hand, letting it buzz there. The vibrations ran through him and he grinned, biting his lip and then running it over the length of his bare arm to test it.

After a moment, he took his phone from his pocket and checked his messages from Josh, seeing he had a missed call but no message. He huffed and tucked it back away, knowing Josh had probably went back to sleep because he'd been studying all week and Tyler lacked his attention.

He cambered onto his bed, toy in tow, and layed comfortably across it. Despite not being horny, he was eager to try a new masturbation technique with himself.

He didn't bother looking through the manual as the buttons on the body were clearly labeled with vibration powers and options, so he placed it on the pillow beside him before unbuckling his jeans, sliding them just far enough down his thighs before his boxers followed.

He usually didn't know what to think about before he masturbated, because he was horny when he was horny. He didn't plan anything, and now he had to think of something quick.

He'd watched a couple of pornos in his life, but most sites were on block due to his parents WiFi.   
So the first thought was Josh. It was hard to get going, because he and Josh hadn't gone further than kissing and a bit of grinding that never ended anywhere, but Tyler had a hot boyfriend and a decent imagination.

Closing his eyes, he first lifted a hand to his mouth and sucked two fingers into his mouth, swirling spit around them and pulling them out, a string of wet following after. He shifted and spread his thighs out further, sighing and moving his fingers back down between his legs.

He ran his fingers over himself before spreading his mouth-made lubricant over his clit, beginning to circle his fingers and exchanging between rubbing himself and running them through his folds, down to his hole and back up.

It didnt take too long for him to feel the slick, and he took a shuddering breath in. Thinking of Josh, actually doing stuff, having sex…

He peeked at the door before reaching for his toy, turning the lower vibration on and slowly, slowly, he brought the hiatchi down to his pussy, jerking at the slight, intense touch that he got from just lingering.

He chewed the inside of his cheek and repositioned slightly before he worked up the courage to apply the dull vibrations directly onto himself, moaning far too loud even for an empty house.

"Fuck," he murmured, licking his lips and canting his hips up towards the source of his desire. The force of the weak power alone made him seize up, but this time he didn't take it away. He was able to stand it.

The pleasure was immense and he couldnt contain the moan that left his mouth, soon slapping his hand over it to muffle the stream of curses that followed.

He held it again himself, jerking it and moving it in small, rigid circles that made his eyes roll back into his skull.  
He burrowed his head backward into the pillow, back arching as he came close to finishing suprisingly quick.  


His breathing came out eratically through his nostrils, chest jumping and his skin quivering. He grabbed the toy in both hands, pressing down harder and harder, circling until he whimpered and moaned, body bucking up as he came and came.

He shook through his orgasm, and didn't stop even when he slumped to the sheets after a minute, shuddering after the longest and most intense climax he'd ever had.

He barely had time to jump up and throw a sheet over him before he picked up on the noise of someone very quickly approaching his room. 

He gasped, flinging his blanket on himself, the toy being covered by it, and laid still as his bedroom door was opened, and Josh peeked his head around.

He closed his eyes and sighed quietly in slight relief, able to relax again and smile.

Josh grinned, "hey. You didn't pick up the phone so I just came. Did you just wake up?"

Tyler cleared his throat and pushed himself into an awkward sitting position, "uh. Yeah, i-I.  Yeah."

Josh hummed and sat on the space near Tyler, unzipping his jacket and sliding it down his arms.

"Did I wake you up?"

Tyler shrugged, and felt his body heat up as Josh caught sight of a mysterious box on the floor.

His nose scrunched and he picked it up, "whats this for?"

**Author's Note:**

> Genuinely the shittest thing Ive ever written ugh


End file.
